


Hands

by matan4il



Series: Fics written for 911 fandom weeks [3]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: 911week2020, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:15:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25111483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matan4il/pseuds/matan4il
Summary: Created for 911 Appreciation Week 2020.Day 1, favorite season:season 3moodboard + ficlet centered on the themehands.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: Fics written for 911 fandom weeks [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1818772
Comments: 14
Kudos: 59





	Hands

**Author's Note:**

> Huge thank you to the wonderful [Toughpaperround](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToughPaperRound/pseuds/ToughPaperRound) for looking the week's ficlets over for me! xoxox
> 
> Any and all feedback appreciated! 
> 
> Can also be found on [my Tumblr](https://matan4il.tumblr.com/).

  


  


But it did not escape him, what Buck’s hands meant. With everything that they’ve done. Saved countless lives over the years, pushed at game buttons for hours when Eddie needed cheering up, dug through the dirt like mad when he was trapped underground, touched him reverently even when he was only lightly hurt while they were goofing around... pulled his son out of the swallowing water and back to safety. **A life line.** That’s what Buck’s hands are to him and now that the surprise and shock have worn off after Abby had left again, hopefully leaving a few more answers behind her than before, Eddie dares to wonder what those hands might feel like on him.


End file.
